At an event where a large number of people are gathered, such as a wedding or school sports day, it is usual for many amateur videographers (for example, father, mother and so on) to shoot videos of the event. However, such amateur videos may include unnecessary scenes or botched shots; and unless the videos are edited, they will be boring and time-consuming to watch.
A technique allowing key segments of a video to be automatically extracted to produce a condensed version of the video and effectively viewing video images captured by a plurality of imaging devices currently exists.